We have completed the 2.8 w structure of pilin from Neisseria gonorrhoeae, the causative agent of the widespread disease gonorrhea. Pilin forms fibrous structures on the bacterial surface which are required for colonization and establishment of disease. Ultimately, the structure will be used to guide the design of vaccines. Our goal is to understand not only the structure of the pilin monomer but the pilin fiber as well. This goal will require the solution of additional pilin crystal structures, using crystals already obtained, in other packing environments and from other species. The structure has been refined to an R-factor of 19.4% for 2s data.